


Love That was a Lie

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Gangs, Guns, Hacking, Idk why I used peaches and Hongseok’s nickname but it’s cute or whateva, Imagine these two actually being in a gang, M/M, Mmm id join them that’d be sexy, Very minimal alcohol at the beginning, angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jo Jinho, an elite member of popular gang The 10th, fell in love with Yang Hongseok. They loved all of their moments together... or was that love just a lie?





	Love That was a Lie

The faint smell of tequila lingered through the quaint hotel room that Jinho and Hongseok had booked for the night. Jinho was an elite member of their city’s most influential gang called The 10th, and had just got done dealing some weapons to another criminal in an alleyway about two miles from their hotel. Hongseok, on the other hand, was Jinho’s significant other. He sometimes helped with some missions that involved network and computer hacking, but he wasn't all too familiar with the activities that happened around town. Jinho called for Hongseok to come over to view a notification that spontaneously appeared on his touch-screen laptop that was written in some sort of code that he couldn't decipher himself.

“Hey Hongseok,” Jinho called him over. “Do you know what in the fuck this could mean?” He asked as he gestured his hand towards to bright laptop screen, his breath still reeking of alcohol. Hongseok leaned over Jinho’s shoulder to get a better look at the computer screen, and his heart somewhat dropped when he was able to put together what the coded text read.

》 Member: Yang Hongseok. You have decided to spy on Jo Jinho’s gang. We will need you to return to our quarters by dawn of tomorrow. Last request: Go kill off Jo Jinho. If you do not accomplish that before returning to our quarters, you will receive severe punishment. 《

“Oh, it's just a virus. Let me go clean it up for you.” Hongseok replied with a somewhat shaky voice, which Jinho didn't notice.

Hongseok had actually been working for a hacking team down in the east side of the city. They weren't too powerful at the moment, but they were trying to gain a good reputation. The leader of Hongseok’s team suggested that Hongseok should try to get in contact with someone of The 10th. All of the other members of the team thought he was being completely bizarre, but Hongseok complied in the end, which shocked his other team members. He acted like a normal citizen in town, and met Jo Jinho, elite member of the 10th in a tea cafe, where they became “significant others.” Hongseok never exposed that he was in a team, but only lied and said that he learned coding from school.

Hongseok continued to work to remove the pop-up from the laptop screen while Jinho was shuffling through different files on the black desk in the corner of the hotel room. Alas, another pop-up appeared.

》 If you can, make sure to bring all of Jo Jinho’s files as well once you take him out. Remember, punishment will be severe if you don't complete this task. 《

Hongseok’s heart starting beating quickly when he read the coded text. It had been almost two months since he had started spying on Jinho, and he started to gain real feelings for him. After all, they acted like any real couple would; going on dates, sleeping together, and all of the sort. He would feel absolutely terrible to kill Jinho after all of the time they had together. Jinho always comforted Hongseok when he was feeling upset, and he wasn't ready to let go of that. Nonetheless, he had to do what was necessary.

Alright, I fixed it up for you.” Hongseok told Jinho as he handed over the laptop back to him, internally praying that no more pop-ups would flash onto the screen.

“Thank you, peaches.” Jinho said with a smile as he took the laptop from Hongseok’s hands. Peaches had been the nickname Jinho gave to Hongseok when they first started being together, and hearing that right then made Hongseok’s heart break a bit.

“D-do you have any missions tomorrow?” Hongseok mumbled as looked over to the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the queen-sized bed. 10:53 P.M showed in big, red characters.

“Actually, I have to steal some coding gear, from a newbie gang on the east side of the town.” Jinho explained. “You could surely help, right?”

Hongseok’s hands instantly started perspirating when those words slipped out of Jinho’s lips. He knew that he was talking about his own team.  
“Right...” Hongseok muttered while fidgeting his hands behind his back.

“Is there something wrong?” Jinho asked, getting up from the chair positioned at the head of the desk and moving towards Hongseok. He pulled him toward the bed with him and then placed his thumb on his jawline.

“There's nothing wrong, Jinho. I’m just a little tired today, that's all.” Hongseok chirped in a bright tone that was obviously forced. Jinho noticed it, but didn't want to bother Hongseok with anymore concerns.

“That's alright peaches, let’s get some sleep. We have to wake up at 4 A.M.” Jinho told him. Hongseok simply nodded in agreement, and the both of them did their bedtime activities before crawling back into bed with each other. When Hongseok had his ear against Jinho’s heart, he felt a sadness ping throughout him, as he knew that his heartbeats would probably stop tomorrow. In a few moment, the both of them were fast asleep.

Jinho woke up earlier than he expected, and looked over at the alarm clock. It read 3:21 A.M. which was a good time for him to get ready, although he didn't want to wake up Hongseok. He carefully slipped out of bed and began to dress up and prepare his case with weapons. Hongseok woke up a few minutes after, though.

“Hey babe.” Hongseok whispered groggily. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of any little particles obstructing his view while scanning the room for Jinho.

“Oh, you're awake.” Jinho chuckled. “I didn't want to wake you up, but now you are.” He walked over to give Hongseok a quick kiss on the lips before continuing to prepare his case.

Hongseok also started to prepare for the day, but stopped when a notification appears on his mobile phone’s lockscreen. The sender’s name was LHT.

》 Two hours. 《

Hongseok didn't open the message to make sure that a read receipt wouldn't be sent. LHT, Lee Hwitaek, was the head of the small gang that Hongseok worked for. He shuttered at the message, realizing that the time was 4 A.M. on the dot.

“Jinho are you ready?” Hongseok inquired to the older male.

“I sure am, are you?” Jinho responded with a smirk. “This mission will be a great stepping stone for you.”

Hongseok nodded and took the case with the weapons to load onto the car Jinho had rented to not be possibly tracked by police. As he was doing this, Jinho was still in the lobby of the hotel ready to be checked out. He realized this was an opportunity to be able to slow Jinho down and take him out. He contemplated whether or not to actually do this, but in the end he decided that he would. Hongseok unscrewed the cap to the gas tank and let the fuel fall out on the ground, but left just enough to get halfway to the gang’s place. He tightened up the cap again and waited for Jinho to come out.

“Someone must be eager.” Jinho laughed as he started up the vehicle, Hongseok in the passenger seat with the weapon case under his feet and laptop in his lap.

“Of course.”

They took off down the road for a good five minutes while old rock n’ roll blasted through the car’s speakers before the car abruptly stopped at an empty intersection. Hongseok realized that this would be now or never for his plan, but waited for Jinho to hop out of the car to investigate what happened.

“What the fuck is this?” Jinho groaned. He looked over to the car’s dashboard and saw that the fuel tank was empty. He rolled his eyes and went to see if he could find an extra gas tank in an alleyway.

“Just stay here, peaches.” Jinho told Hongseok as he started to walk around the corner looking for extra fuel.

“Don't worry, I will.” Hongseok replied.  
Hongseok immediately pulled out his cell phone to contact Lee Hwitaek about the  
current situation.

》 I got the car to stop and now he's out and looking for some fuel for the car. I'll go do it now. 《

Hongseok started to tremble as he took the key for the weapon case and inserted it into the lock. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this to someone he had fell head over heels for, but his business was the only thing keeping him afloat. He slowly pulled out the 6” 47 caliber that was inside the case once he opened the lock. He stepped out of the car carefully, not making any noise as he held the gun behind his back. He hid behind some grey cement bricks, waiting for Jinho to appear. As he waited for this, tears started to form at his eyes, but he kept it in. Nonetheless, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Hongseok kept repeating this to himself, whispering. He started to hear footsteps approaching from the direction that Jinho had went to find a fuel tank. His heart started pumping out of his chest when he heard Jinho call out for him.

“Hongseok, where are you? You just never listen to me you little brat.” Jinho yelled, which echoed off the walls. Hongseok braced himself.

“One.” Hongseok whispered to himself, as he loaded the gun.

“Two.” Hongseok started to lift the gun up from behind the pile of bricks, almost sobbing.

Before he was able to get to three, a large force behind him tackled him and snatched the gun out of his hands. He closed his eyes, and started to stutter uncontrollably.

“P-please don't kill me. I-I just w-wanted to test something.” Hongseok sobbed. 

“Bastard.”

Hongseok’s heart dropped when he heard that single word. He knew that voice all too well. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jinho with the gun in his hand, pointed directly towards Hongseok’s forehead about 5 inches away.

“You thought you were slick all of this time, huh?” Jinho scoffed. “I seriously should have known better than to trust some low life hacker for these past few months.” Hongseok tried to take Jinho’s hand, but he immediately shook it off.

“Please listen to me, my team is the one that we were going to. I got a request to kill you, but I really didn’t want to do it. Help me escape from them, they said the punishment would be severe if I didn't murder you.” Hongseok whimpered.

“It's too late now, peaches.” Jinho yelled angrily as he took Hongseok’s neck and slammed him against a dirty wall. He took the gun and placed it onto Hongseok’s neck.

“You lied to me for this whole time, and you're expecting me not to deal with you now? What an idiot. Why did you even think you had a chance to take down my gang? I guess you were a fake bitch this whole time, which is disappointing considering how falsely kind you were to me.” Jinho rambled.

“Any last words, Mr. Yang?” He placed his index finger on the trigger.

“I love you.” Hongseok looked him right into his eyes, but then screwed his eyes shut waiting for the impact against him. In a few seconds, he was a goner, his lifeless body laying on the cold, damp ground. Jinho carried his body to a stranded area, and disfigured the body. He took one last look at Hongseok before turning away.

“Bye, peaches.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LOVE PENTAGON THEY ARE SO TALENTED AND SWEET!  
> @yuehuas on twitter  
> curiouscat.me/haeyoung


End file.
